1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a printing system for printing an image by a printing device to which the system is connected over an interface pursuant to IEEE 1394 standard. More particularly, it relates to a printing controlling method and a printing controlling device, a printer device, a printing method and a printing system, in which it is possible to set the quality in printing a text or an image consistent with a user's request.
2. Description of Related Art
The IEEE (The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 1394 standard defines physical and electrical standards of connectors provided in respective interconnected equipment. The respective equipment, having an interface pursuant to the IEEE 1394 standard, may be physically interconnected to realize e.g., hot plug and play which automatically sets the high-speed transmission/reception of digital data and interconnection of equipment. So, the IEEE 1394 standard is in widespread use as a standard serial interface reference in the related technical field.
This IEEE 1394 interface is also in widespread use not only in the field of computers but as an interface interconnecting plural AV equipment. Specifically, when a set top box (STB) for receiving satellite broadcast for display on a television device and a printer device for printing an image are interconnected over the IEEE 1394 interface, the STB controls the printer device using a function control protocol (FCP) and an AV/C protocol. The STB and the printer device mount the FCP and the AV/C protocol and are in operation in accordance with an FCP command and an AV/C command.
However, in the printer device having the above-mentioned IEEE 1394 interface or in the STB controlling the printer device, in which there are prescriptions concerning the method for transmitting data representing an image for printing, there are no prescriptions on the printing image quality, such that there lacks a technique for performing the printing with an image desired by the user.